rtw2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nations
By default, there are ten playable nations in RTW2, and seven will appear in each game. Nations Great Britain Great Britain is by far the largest and most powerful nation as of the game's 1900 start date, though its standing will decline over time. It builds in Northern Europe. 1900 Start: * Budget: 40,000 (Game)/40,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 16,000 tons * Modifiers: Global naval power, Technology leader, Efficient shipbuilding industry, Hidden flaws * Government: Liberal democracy * Research Advantages: Ship Design, Radar and Electronics * Bonus Techs: Flight deck, All forward main armament * Starting guns: 2"-13" * Oil Access: Colony * Opponents: Germany, France, Russia, USA, Japan, Italy 1920 Start: * Budget: 56,000 (Game)/56,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 40,000 tons * Modifiers: Global naval power, Technology leader, Efficient shipbuilding industry, Hidden flaws * Government: Liberal democracy * Research Advantages: Ship Design, Radar and Electronics * Bonus Techs: Flight deck, All forward main armament * Starting guns: 2"-15", 18" United States The United States did not place a great emphasis on naval construction until the build-up to WW1, but its tremendously strong economy allowed it to become a first-rate naval power as soon as it cared to be, and to this day it remains the world's pre-eminent navy by far. The US builds in North American East Coast. 1900 Start: * Budget: 32,000 (Game)/26,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 14,000 tons * Modifiers: Rapid economic growth, Technology leader * Government: Liberal democracy * Research Advantage: Radar and electronics * Bonus Techs: Superimposed X/B turrets, Aircraft carrier conversion * Starting guns: 2"-12" * Oil Access: Home Territory * Opponents: Germany, Great Britain, France, Russia, Japan, Italy 1920 Start: * Budget: 55,200 (Game)/55,200 (Historical) * Dock Size: 40,000 tons * Modifiers: Rapid economic growth, Technology leader * Government: Liberal democracy * Research Advantage: Radar and electronics * Bonus Techs: Superimposed X/B turrets, Aircraft carrier conversion * Starting guns: 2"-10", 12", 14", 16" France France has always been an important naval power, though their wartime record has not been especially successful between Trafalgar and Toulon. However, their fleet has always played a role in shaping the diplomatic landscape of Europe. France builds in Northern Europe. 1900 Start: * Budget: 32,000 (Game)/16,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 16,000 tons * Modifier: Inconsistent naval policy * Government: Liberal democracy * Research Advantages: (Nil) * Bonus Techs: Quadruple turrets, Hardened AP penetrator * Starting guns: 2"-13" * Opponents: Germany, Austria-Hungary, Great Britain, Italy, Japan, USA 1920 Start: * Budget: 36,000 (Game)/36,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 32,000 tons * Modifier: Inconsistent naval policy * Government: Liberal democracy * Research Advantages: (Nil) * Bonus Techs: Quadruple turrets, Hardened AP penetrator * Starting guns: 2"-13" Germany Germany was not historically a naval power, but Kaiser Wilhelm's tremendous inferiority complex towards the British led to a desire to create a world-class fleet. Combined with a belief that navies led to colonies, which in turn led to a powerful nation, the German nation supported him, and led them to build the second-largest fleet in the world by 1914. The diplomatic consequences of this were ruinous, and were one of the major factors leading up to WW1. The German fleet never did very much, engaging in only one serious battle before being surrendered in 1918 and largely scuttled at anchor in 1919. Germany builds in Northern Europe. 1900 Start: * Budget: 36,000 (Game)/16,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 14,000 tons * Modifiers: Cautious, Technology leader, Bombastic head of state * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantages: Armour development, Subdivision and damage control, AP projectiles, Naval aviation (lighter than air), Missile technology (not yet implemented) * Bonus Techs: Cross-deck fire, Bombentorpedo * Starting guns: 2"-9", 11" * Opponents: Great Britain, France, Italy, Russia, Japan, USA 1920 Start: * Budget: 12,000 (Game)/14,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 35,000 tons * Modifiers: Cautious, Technology leader * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantages: Armour development, Subdivision and damage control, AP projectiles, Naval aviation(lighter than air), Missile technology(not yet implemented) * Bonus Techs: Cross-deck fire * Starting guns: 2"-12", 14"-15" * SPECIAL: Treaty limit of 12,000 tons max displacement and no submarines, for 10 years. Japan Japan was not especially powerful economically in the RTW2 time frame, but a tremendous emphasis on naval construction gave it a fleet that could compete with even the great powers. Japan builds in Northeast Asia. 1900 Start: * Budget: 20,000 (Game)/10,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 10,000 tons * Modifiers: Undeveloped shipbuilding industry, Surprise attack * Government: Eastern * Research Advantages: Light forces and torpedo warfare, Naval aviation (heavier than air), Shipboard aircraft operation * Bonus Techs: Double torpedo tube mount, Diving shells, Oxygen fuelled torpedoes, Lengthened torpedoes * Starting guns: 2"-10" * Opponents: Germany, Great Britain, France, Russia, USA, Italy 1920 Start: * Budget: 35,000 (Game)/35,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 40,000 tons * Modifier: Surprise attack * Government: Eastern * Research Advantages: Light forces and torpedo warfare, Naval aviation(heavier than air), Shipboard aircraft operation * Bonus Techs: Double torpedo tube mount, Diving shells, Oxygen fuelled torpedoes, Lengthened torpedoes * Starting guns: 2"-10", 12", 14", 16" Russia/Soviet Union Russia was a major naval power at the beginning of the game, despite its incredibly awkward naval geography that splits its main fleet into three (for the Black Sea, Baltic Sea, and Far East). While it built in all three regions historically, in RTW2 Russia builds in Northern Europe. 1900 Start: * Budget: 32,000 (Game)/16,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 15,000 tons * Modifiers: Undeveloped shipbuilding industry, Poor education * Government: Autocracy * Research Advantages: (Nil) * Bonus Tech: Active mine warfare * Starting guns: 2"-12" * Oil Access: Home Territory * Opponents: Germany, Austria-Hungary, Great Britain, France, Japan, USA 1920 Start: * Budget: 22,400 (Game)/22,400 (Historical) * Dock Size: 32,000 tons * Modifiers: Undeveloped shipbuilding industry, Poor education * Government: Communist * Research Advantages: (Nil) * Bonus Tech: Active mine warfare * Starting guns: 2"-10", 12" Italy Italy was a second-class naval power, but its ships played an important role in both World Wars, and performed relatively well in many battles. Italy builds in the Mediterranean. 1900 Start: * Budget: 28,000 (Game)/10,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 15,000 tons * Modifiers: Cautious, Poor education, Inconsistent naval policy, Some corruption * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantage: Ship design * Bonus Techs: Triple turrets, Motor torpedo boats * Starting guns: 2"-12" * Opponents: Great Britain, France, Austria-Hungary, Russia, Germany, USA 1920 Start: * Budget: 26,000 (Game)/26,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 35,000 tons * Modifiers: Cautious, Poor education, Inconsistent naval policy, Some corruption * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantage: Ship design * Bonus Techs: Triple turrets, Motor torpedo boats * Starting guns: 2"-12" Austria-Hungary (1900 only) Austria-Hungary has a very limited naval presence for a nation of its size, but its fleet was still important in WW1. Austria-Hungary builds in the Mediterranean. 1900 Start: * Budget: 20,000 (Game)/10,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 13,000 tons * Modifier: Cautious * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantage: Torpedo technology * Bonus Tech: Triple turrets * Starting guns: 2"-7", 9"-11" * Opponents: Great Britain, France, Italy, Russia, Germany, USA Spain (1900 only) Spain's naval power was broken by the 1898 Spanish-American war, but the nation continued to exist, and even historically built a class of dreadnoughts in the 1910s. Spain builds in Northern Europe. 1900 Start: * Budget: 20,000 (Game)/8,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 12,000 tons * Modifier: Undeveloped shipbuilding industry * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantages: (Nil) * Bonus Tech: Cross-deck fire * Starting guns: 2"-10" * Opponents: Germany, Austria-Hungary, Great Britain, Italy, France, USA CSA (1900 only) The Confederacy did not historically exist in 1900, having been destroyed in 1865. But as RTW2 is an alternate history game, the Confederacy has been added as a playable nation. It builds in the Caribbean. 1900 Start: * Budget: 28,000? (Game)/20,000 (Historical) * Dock Size: 14,000 tons * Modifier: Undeveloped shipbuilding industry * Government: Limited democracy * Research Advantage: Submarines * Bonus Techs: Early coastal submarine, Active mine warfare * Starting guns: 2"-11" * Oil Access: Home Territory * Opponents: USA, Great Britain, France, Russia, Japan, Germany National Modifiers Global naval power '''(Great Britain): The nation considers itself the world's pre-eminent naval power, and will raise its budget if it feels like its primacy is threatened. 'Efficient shipbuilding industry '(Great Britain): Ships are built 10% faster. (The monthly cost is increased, so this does not lower the total cost) 'Undeveloped shipbuilding industry '(Japanonly, Russia/Soviet Union, Spain, CSA): Ships are built 10% slower. (The monthly cost is decreased, so this does not raise the total cost) 'Hidden flaws '(Great Britain): The nation's ships are more likely to be lost to flash fires. (For full details, see Guns). This is a global modifier and not something that specific ship designs have a chance of having. 'Rapid economic growth '(USA): The nation's economy grows faster than others, with three growth ticks per year instead of two. 'Surprise attack '(Japan): When the nation starts a war, it can attack enemy ships at anchor. 'Inconsistent naval policy '(France, Italy): National leaders will make demands for the Navy to shift construction focuses more often than other nations. 'Cautious '(Germany, Italy, Austria-Hungary):' Losing large ships or large amounts of ships in a battle without dealing a disproportionately large amount of damage to the enemy will cause the player to lose a point of prestige, in addition to whatever the battle itself gave or took. '''Bombastic head of state '(Germanyonly): Events where the head of state raises foreign tensions are more common. Technology leader '''(Great Britain, USA, Germany): (Unknown) 'Poor education '(Russia/Soviet Union, Italy): Imposes a penalty on crew skills, as well as causing ships to be built 10% slower. If combined with Undeveloped shipbuilding industry, the effects stack, as well as ensuring the Undeveloped shipbuilding industry cannot be lost with time. 'Some corruption '(Italy): '''(Unknown)